


aw hell nah she chuggin his jizz n shit (dont try this at home)

by Sozbro



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mind Break, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, but only for a moment, cervix stuff happens, question mark, sorta - Freeform, that last tag hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbro/pseuds/Sozbro
Summary: miu wants to fuck her boyfriend gonta. it happens eventually.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	aw hell nah she chuggin his jizz n shit (dont try this at home)

**Author's Note:**

> i am fully aware that the cervix being touched during sex would not feel good at all. idc. this is fictional. oh, and there's implied exhibitionism at the end, but it's for like 4 seconds so whatever.
> 
> also, fun fact, i do not like miu. and i also think cum is hella gross. neato.

When getting into a relationship with Gonta, Miu didn’t expect the man to be oblivious when it came to sex and pretty much everything surrounding it. Well, okay, that’s a lie. She did kind of expect it, but she didn’t think he’d be absolutely clueless. And being Miu, it sort of got in the way of things. She’d flirt with him and try to give ideas, but Gonta would just stare at her confusedly and took a lot of it too seriously, always getting the wrong idea. And it’s not like she was gonna force anything onto him... that wouldn’t be good. 

Because of all this, she had built up a lot of sexual frustration and would only resolve it by furiously masturbating whenever he wasn’t around, imagining herself getting fucked by his huge rod; which, funnily enough, she has also never seen. Gonta didn’t consider it gentlemanly to allow a woman to watch him undress or even see him nude. 

So one night, Miu decided to be a little risky and masturbate while sleeping next to Gonta. He seemed sound asleep, and being her, she gave it no thought and decided to finger herself as quietly as possible. The quiet part failed a little bit, but regardless, she didn’t mind since it was quite difficult to wake Gonta up. 

While working her cunt through her panties, she tried to close her eyes and imagine her fingers were Gonta’s. His hands are so big, and his fingers would probably feel so damn good inside her. The thought of his fingers deep inside her made her drool and finger herself faster, at that point giving up being silent, as it was very obvious that she was masturbating if anyone was close to her.

All was well, and Miu bit her lip hard to ensure no sounds would leave her mouth, until she noticed Gonta’s head raise. Her eyes widened and stopped moving her hand, “Uh…” 

“Miu is awake too?” He asked.

Too? Wait, he was up the whole time? He wasn’t sleeping at all??

Miu cleared her throat and removed her fingers from inside herself. “Uhh, yeah! Insomnia’s a bitch, you feel?” She chuckled and tried to make it look like she wasn’t just masturbating to the idea of her boyfriend fucking her with his large fingers.

“Oh, well,” Gonta shifted so he was on his back, then sat up. “Gonta... have problem.” 

Huh, this could be... weird. “Y’gotta problem? What is it?” Miu was still wet and annoyed that her jack-off session was interrupted, but she didn’t want to be mean or anything like that. Still, it's a bit uncomfortable to be sitting in a pair of rather soaked panties.

Gonta nodded and pulled his side of the duvet, and Miu’s narrowed eyes widened instantly upon seeing what his ‘issue’ was. Revealing his crotch region, there was a very obvious bulge present in his pajama pants that nearly made Miu’s jaw drop. Gonta, however, seemed a bit confused and almost startled.

Has he seriously never had a boner before?

“This has happened couple times to Gonta,” The gentle giant said, scratching his head. “But now it different. When Gonta get this, it comes randomly. Now, Gonta get it from Miu. And it hurt a lot.” 

Miu was focused on his giant cock bulge, so the words sort of went in one ear then out the other. But, who’s surprised. She heard the last part, though. “Uh... Y’got it cus of me huh?” She smirked. “Heh, well, I can’t really blame y- Wait, you seriously only popped a hard-on from my beautiful body now?” 

Gonta looked shocked at such a question and his face turned a deep red. “Gentlemen don’t do that! Not gentlemanly to feel this way, especially around lady…”

Miu rolled her eyes and scoffed, then quickly moved her hand to grab his bulge, eliciting a yelp from the large muscular man. “Pfft, yeah, right. Listen, I could help you feel good in no time,” She reaches for his waistband and pulls at it slightly. “But, you’re fine with that, right?” The inventor’s confident and loud demeanor slipped away to reveal a more soft and assuring side, which was a side people pretty much never saw from her. She just needed to make sure he was okay with this. It’s technically going to be their first time, after all. 

“If make Gonta feel better... then it’s okay!” 

Gonta smiled at her, his face still tinted red. Miu nodded and pulled down his pants so his cock could be freed by the restraints of his pajama pants. Upon freeing it, Miu couldn’t help but just sit and stare at it. Fuck, he’s massive. It’s probably the biggest dick she’s ever seen. His cock was covered slightly by foreskin, and there was a visible vein on the side of his thick and long shaft. There was also a good amount of curled pubic hair on the base of his cock that was the same dark sap green as the curly long hair on his head. 

His cock was mesmerizing and looking at it made Miu drool, but she had a feeling it would be extremely difficult to take into her mouth. But, whatever. It’s not like she can turn back now, she had to do what she intended. So, she shifted so that she knelt between his slightly spread legs, and had her head directly facing his prick. The scent from his dick almost made her start furiously masturbating again, but she had to stop herself. Mentally. It was difficult, though.

Miu planted a few teasing kisses onto his bellend, making his shaft twitch faintly. She looked up at Gonta, and he looked as if he was trying to make sure no sounds would escape his mouth, similar to Miu earlier. She gave him a smug look, then sealed her lips around the dark colored head. It’s really big, but she manages anyway and begins to push her head down onto the length. Even though it’s just the first few inches, it feels like she’s taken half the thing inside. Gonta’s already moaning, and it encourages Miu to suck more of his massive musky tool.

It doesn’t take long at all for her jaw to start feeling sore. She’s never actually given someone a blowjob, and has only done it on... toys. And she’s never done anything sexual with a dick this big. Still, she was determined to suck off her boyfriend, and she was already dripping wet and wanted him inside her as soon as possible. God knows how that would go. But first, she thought it’d be beneficial to suck him off first before giving him the main treat (definitely an interesting way of describing it).

After a minute or so of Miu sucking off as much as she can manage while Gonta whimpers and moans, Miu feels a hand grab the back of her head, and before she can protest or even react, her head is forced down on his cock and her eyes shut tight once his dick is forced down her throat. Teary eyed, Miu slowly opened her eyes and pathetically looked up at Gonta as he started to force her head back and forth.

“Nngh- M-Miu feel so g-good! A-Ah!” Gonta moans and fucks Miu’s throat like it’s a fleshlight. She can tell it’s unintentional, and he’s only using her like this because his naive mind is in a state of pure pleasure. But she doesn’t mind. It’s so damn hot. She can’t take all of it and can barely breathe, but it feels so good. She fucking loved having Gonta’s giant dick down her throat. 

Finally, after a few minutes of having her throat and mouth brutally rawed by the entomologist’s meat, Gonta groans and his hot load gushes down Miu’s throat. She moans around his cock and gags upon having a stream of warm sticky cum run straight down her throat and her nose pressed against his pubes. It’s a lot though. Like, she swears she can feel his come flood into her stomach.

Once Gonta finished inside of her mouth, he lets go of Miu’s head and she pulls off. She tries to gulp down as much as possible, though still finds herself gagging and coughing. “S-Sorry! Did Gonta hurt Miu?!” 

Coughing a couple more times, Miu shook her head and wiped off any excess semen that dripped from her mouth. “Yeah, a little. But don’t sweat it, big guy! That was hot as fuck!” 

Miu moves back to when she was previously lying next to Gonta, then quickly shifts again so she’s bent over until her cheek is pressed against her pillow and her ass is up in the air. Once Gonta is kneeling behind her and looking down at her with his hands fidgeting together nervously, she pulls her panties down in a swift motion and lets them pool around her knees. “C’mon, Gonta. Fuck me. I’ve been waiting for this for God knows how long. I need you inside me right now.” 

“B-But, doesn’t Gonta gotta-” 

“You don’t gotta do anything right now besides fuck me,” She reached her palms back to spread her ass and show off her dripping wet cunt and asshole. “Do it, Gonta. Just fuck me. Fu- Ooooh God!” 

Miu was interrupted when something incredibly hard and large pushed inside of her wet pussy. She’s obviously no stranger to shoving various sex toys and phallic shaped objects inside her, but this was much different. Having just the first few inches of Gonta’s thick phallus inside her was mind numbingly hot. She couldn’t wait another second for him to completely ruin her. 

Her mouth falls agape and Miu begins to drool on her pillow once her boyfriend starts to move. His large hands grasped her hips like his life depended on it and he thrusted more of his fat cock inside of her warm and tight cunt. The sheer mass of it sent waves of pain and pleasure up Miu’s spine, and she bit hard on her pillow, while tears filled her eyes. “Oooh fuuuckkkk! So g-good! You’re so fucking big! Holy shit, Gonta!” 

Gonta could only respond with a low groan and forced more and more of his length inside her. It wasn’t all the way in just yet, but Miu felt so fucking full. She loved it. She wanted more. All her mind could think of was being fucked silly by Gonta’s huge tool. Gonta enjoyed it too! He couldn’t get enough of her tight snug pussy hugging around his cock. It might have been the best feeling in the world... strong emphasis on might have. It still doesn’t compare to befriending bugs.

Soon enough, Gonta changes to a squatting position, and starts to hold Miu and fuck her pussy like he did with her mouth earlier, as in he uses her like some cheap cocksleeve and growls with lust as he thrusts his cock in and out of her tight heat and the sounds of his balls slapping against her fill their room. Miu moves her palms from her ass and instead grasps the sheets firmly, her tongue lolling out her mouth, her pants and moans louder and more prominent as she’s fucked like the bitch she is.

“Haah! Oh God! F-F-Fuck! Just like t-that! Fuck me till I pass out, shit!” Her mind is practically fogged and she’s surprised she can even speak. “Fill me with your babies, I wanna be your personal fucking cumdumpster!” 

Miu can gradually feel her little sense of self slip away as she’s taken over by her lust. It almost feels like she’s beyond hope, and that’s only proven correct upon feeling Gonta’s cock kiss her cervix. Holy shit. The scream Miu let out was... alright, it wasn’t exactly uncharacteristic considering how she acts, but it was one that was made for a reason. The pain she felt was unreal, but it also felt super good. She didn’t care at that point, she just wanted Gonta to fuck her until she blacked out. And maybe that might just happen?

Gonta continuously and almost intensely abuses Miu’s poor sensitive cervix (unintentionally) and for whatever reason she found herself enjoying it. She would be in so much pain afterwards but she didn’t care. That doesn’t even matter. She’s close just from being fucked good and hard, and you know, that’s fine with her. Within minutes, Gonta is grunting and growling even louder than before, which if one was in that room, they’d think it’s impossible, and digs his nails into Miu’s waist. He thrusts a few more times and grits his teeth as he feels his orgasm approach faster.

“A-Ah! Oooh, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fucking cum all over your cock, Gonta! Please fill me up, I want every drop of your cum inside my c-cunt!” 

Funnily enough, their rough fucking continued even after Miu and Gonta came. Gonta kept pounding her even after his orgasm, as he was in an intense state where all he was fixated on was Miu’s pussy. At some point, Miu came so hard she passed out, and only then did Gonta stop fucking her. 

However, even afterwards, all Miu could think of was getting rawed by Gonta. It basically became a daily (sometimes hourly) activity. Gonta loved how Miu felt around his dick, and Miu loved being Gonta’s personal cum dump. Whenever either of them were horny, they’d just fuck whenever. Even if people were around. Not that they cared. 

Oh, and she loves chugging down Gonta’s man milk. Actually, consuming Gonta’s delectable spunk became a part of her diet! Yeah, sure, it was a bit weird to explain the very obvious weight gain around her stomach, especially after a few months, but that wasn’t anyone’s business. Man, she can’t wait to birth Gonta’s kids either! 

Actually, giving birth to several of Gonta’s little bastards was a whole different discussion. That’s what Miu thinks as she sucks Gonta’s fat and long dick while he’s talking to Shuichi. The detective is very obviously surprised and it’s difficult to ignore the bulge in his pants, but, eh, it’s nothing to get worried over. Happens to the best of us, as they say.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the danganronpa shit. and by that i mean im not sorry. thanks for reading.


End file.
